1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle hood structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-247394 (JP 2008-247394 A) describes a vehicle hood structure in which a hood lock reinforcement is provided on a vehicle lower side of an inner panel that forms a hood. With this structure, for example, a rear wall of the hood lock reinforcement is bent in a general stepped shape, and a rear end portion thereof is joined to a lower surface of the inner panel.
However, with the technology described in JP 2008-247394 A, the rear wall of the hood lock reinforcement is a single sheet and is wide in the vehicle width direction, so when a load is applied near the rear end portion of the hood lock reinforcement, the rear wall may deform unevenly, and a deformation load may increase.